girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-11-27 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Such a noble end for Trogulus? I think not. It would appear Trewlaney knows a Secret Agent disappearing act when she sees one. Was it ever mentioned where he was from? I recall Snacky mentioned he was part of the Exchange Progam. Doug Relyea (talk) 05:26, November 27, 2019 (UTC) : That was it. No mention of what or where his home is. And please, Foglios, tell me Seffie is on that submarine. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:56, November 27, 2019 (UTC) : There's no question of a "noble end," real or faked. As he says himself in panel 7, he can survive underwater. (When we first meet him, he is exiting from Homlomium's flooded lab after Smokes and some other minions force the door open.) Bkharvey (talk) 12:19, November 27, 2019 (UTC) I thought the end of this page was cute, all things considered. That is all. Quantheory (talk) 06:21, November 27, 2019 (UTC) : More like terrifying! We've never seen Troggy smile before, with good reason. Bkharvey (talk) 12:19, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Im just glad they tied up that loose end with Trogulus. At the time he killed those scientists it wasnt known if they were cultists, and since we never caught them in the act of culting it was a little morally ambiguous to kill them. This is the Foglios way of acknoledging that. Lapointdm (talk) 13:58, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Does anyone recall the page that details what message is on that dingbot? I know it's in the Sturmhalten arc, but that's about it. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:51, November 27, 2019 (UTC) : It's implied that the message recorded on this page is what the 4 dingbots Agatha dispatched were carrying as they set out on the next page. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:46, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :I think its implied the message is similar to that shown on that page, but Agatha found an excuse for Tarvek to leave so she could modify it. Im curious to see if it stills has Agathas message or if soneone got the message and then sent a reply Lapointdm (talk) 13:58, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :: What? Agatha found an excuse to make Tarvek leave so that she could send out the messenger dingbots with that very message, not modified, because -- , as it turned out -- she was afraid Tarvek would modify it! Bkharvey (talk) 14:37, November 27, 2019 (UTC) I see two interpretations for "Goodbye". First, the "my secrets are safe" disappearing act mentioned by Doug Relyea. Second, the "Goodbye, Mr. Bond!" I'm killing you. Argadi (talk) 10:02, November 27, 2019 (UTC) I don't understand what's upsetting Trelawney. It's not the case that Troggy killed "all those scientists." He killed the two doctors who were supposed to examine Homlomium's body, but that's all, isn't it? The rest of the "all those" were killed by Snacky. Right? ➤ In fact, I don't understand the last panel at all. Is the whole thing a reference to some movie I haven't seen, or something? I can't see Trelawney saying "I have questions," and I definitely can't see her saying "I don't have your address." ➤ On the other hand, the "Of course" in panel 5 is more in character, if I'm correctly understanding it as meaning that she expects to be the one to sacrifice herself. Bkharvey (talk) 12:19, November 27, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Krosp outside the sub, cheerleading the passengers to hurry up, is also a departure from character. I'd expect him to be well inside, demanding fish. Bkharvey (talk) 14:50, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :Agatha is, in his mind, his subject whom he is responsible. So he is urging her and her entourage to get on board. --Fred1740 (talk) 15:31, November 27, 2019 (UTC) : "That's all"? He only committed two cold-blooded murders, so no harm no foul? --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:03, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :: Two murders isn't nothing, of course not. But in that panel both of them are talking as if he'd killed everyone in the dome. And our team knew about those two murders long ago and could have arrested him at any time, but always (I guess) considered it lower priority than other things. But Trelawney is suddenly freaking out about it. Even on this page, she could have arrested him in panel 7, rather than wait until the door is sealed and then freaking out. It's the details of the words and tone that seem out of character for both of them. In fact, the strangeness starts in panel 7; Troggy's reference to Tobber's death and avengedness is totally irrelevant given that Troggy will be fine after sending the sub on its way. I think this is more continuity-fixing like the weird stuff in the bottom row of Monday. And, you know, between letting him escape and sacrificing the life of a Marine (the other option), I think letting him escape is the right choice. They can look up his address in the files later if desired. (Insert pun here about his fish-like species and cold-bloodedness.) Bkharvey (talk) 21:52, November 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: She has questions, and is bringing this up now, because yes, she had far more urgent issues to deal with before, and she wasn't around when all the murders occurred, so unlike us viewers she doesn't know who killed who. (The fact that she found time somehow to learn that Troggy was responsible for some of them is sorta impressive.) If Troggy is an official exchange student, then Albia's England presumably has some way to contact his homeland, an "address". And if it really bothers you, just say she starts to ask questions, and so Troggy bodily shoves her into the airlock and closes the door. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 08:51, November 28, 2019 (UTC) :::: The thing is, I'm trying to understand Kaja's message last time about (potential) continuity problems. So when something feels off in the style of a page, it's not a bother; it's a clue. Bkharvey (talk) 18:44, November 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I suspect it was related to what Gil and the Baron knew and told about Zeetha. I don't think the question would have been hard for us, but in some ways we have studied that issue more than she has recently. (And the research might not have taken long, but she wanted to do it after a good sleep rather than just before bedtime.) Argadi (talk) 21:58, November 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Mail you can read underwater. Wow. That gives snail mail a whole new meaning. I agree with the crowd that this is cleaning up the Trogulus loose end, in a way that keeps him around if anyone ever wants to go skinny dipping again in the ocean or something. heteromeles Dialect note: "Jabber laters" doesn't sound like Jäger; it sounds like teenybopper. Bkharvey (talk) 04:47, November 29, 2019 (UTC)